


Casting Rainbows

by UltimateGamer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dancetale (maybe DanceFell?) Inspired Version of God Soul by Cyanide_Surprise, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, POV Second Person, Possible Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Song references, Soul Bond, starts out angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: Seven colors define the Souls of Humanity- Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, and Purple. Every color has its defining trait, and usually, a human soul will only possess one of these colors.But what if there were more souls- souls so rare, that their origins lie solely in legend?How very, very interesting. Let's see where this goes, shall we?





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884942) by [Cyanide_Surprise (Queen_Oreo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oreo/pseuds/Cyanide_Surprise). 



> I highly recommend reading God Soul. That's what this is based off of, after all =)8

* * *

~~~One Year Ago~~~

* * *

"Keep that pretty smile up, sunshine. We've got some special guests tonight."

The man released your chin, his inspection of the blindfold placement complete, and stood up.

You hated him, hated him so much, but there wasn't anything you could do.

"Maybe if you perform nice enough, I'll give you a little treat when they're done."

As he left the room, the door closed roughly behind him, and you found yourself hoping that it hit him on the way out.

Now then...

Now that you were alone, you could...

Well, there wasn't much of anything you could do. The shackles keeping your body in a set position prevented movement further than a few inches, and you'd thoroughly tested them in the past. Frankly, trying again at this point was sheer futility, nothing more.

Maybe these guests would be Kinder than most others, and only request one dance. One dance was the usual, but most 'special guests' would request multiple. These were oftentimes bachelors out having a party, or rich college boys dipping into the world of the impure; both looking for something pretty to destroy without guilt...

You didn't want to dance for them anymore, but for her, you would. To keep her safe from harm, you'd continue to put yourself in the blackened spotlight.

...

Safety.

You could keep her safe, if only you did as he asked.

That was all.

...

"Right down here, gentlemen. Our little ballerina is ready to perform."

Ah. It sounded like two others were coming down the stairs with him. With the blindfold on, you couldn't see them, but you didn't need to see them to... _perform_... for them.

"HER COSTUME SEEMS DIRTY. WHEN WAS IT LAST CLEANED? A DANCER SHOULD KEEP THE UTMOST CARE OF THEIR PERFORMANCE CLOTHING."

Complaints. He doesn't like complaints. They reflect badly on his 'business,' not that this is actually your fault. If your outfit is dirty, it's because he hasn't cleaned it, and he hasn't done so in roughly a week.

"eh, a little dirt never hurt anyone... why's she shackled up like that, though?"

Two. As you'd earlier suspected, there were two of them. Asking questions, making complaints... normally he would've firmly suggested they leave if they didn't like it, but he wasn't. Perhaps these guests were special, indeed. Or they were just rich twats with a little more money to throw around than the usual.

"She claims it helps her keep good posture. I think it adds dramatic effect. Therefore, we see no need to change it."

Speaking for you, it was the typical story told when the shackles were asked about. You weren't allowed to speak during performances, unless the guests specifically requested it... and when they did, you had a pretty set of lies to tell if certain questions were asked.

"huh. doesn't make much sense, but alright. what's she do?"

You were used to this part. Now he'd tell them your special services, how you'd cater to their _every_ request. This was your life, like it or not.

...you still hated him.

"Our little ballerina has a stunning repertoire to boast of, and quite the stamina to go with it. Go on ahead, ask her for as many dances as you like. Do try to avoid damaging her, of course. She doesn't know her limit."

Please hurry up. Just get this over with.

"ok. see you in... how long did we pay for bro, three hours? four?"

Shit. Hours.

"FOUR, BROTHER."

_Four_ hours. You hadn't danced for that long in some time- no doubt the cameras would be rolling. This had to go smoothly, or else...

"Alright gentlemen, enjoy the show! Here are the keys to her shackles when you're ready, and refreshments are upstairs if you want them. Just be sure not to remove the blindfold- seeing the audience makes her shy."

He was always so polite to the guests.

If only he were half as polite to you.

The jangling sound of metal against a hard surface met your ears as the keys were thrown and caught, and you began to settle into the numbness of neutrality. It was an easy thing to do, after so many years of this. Why should this be any different?

"heh. he said you dance ballet, but i don't really think that's your style."

Of course they'd want to get right into the fun.

Smile now, sunshine. Entertain them like he wants you to.

"I can perform many styles of dance, sir. Ballet is the most requested for first timers, but if you're looking for something a bit more hands on, I could perhaps find something more suitable."

Chin up, sunshine. Speak properly like he taught you to.

"eh, that can wait for later. let's see what you can do with ballet first."

With the scrape of metal on metal, and the clank of tumblers shifting, the shackles were unlocked one by one. It was only through practice that you refrained from rubbing your sore joints, instead getting into position for the start of a dance.

There was only one problem- no music.

...

Weren't they going to choose a song?

...

"BROTHER, SHE ISN'T DANCING."

You suppressed a wince at the sudden volume reverberating through your eardrums, and gracefully gestured to the direction of their seats- the location of which you knew from memory.

"A music selection can be made on the remote between your seats."

Remaining still, you didn't react to the touch of a gloved finger trailing down your arm. This was more what you were used to, what you expected.

"THE SELECTION IS... INSUFFICIENT. SURELY YOU CAN DANCE WITHOUT MUSIC."

He's told you not to dance without music, but he's also said to do whatever the guests asked of you...

As with any similar contrary orders, you chose defiance, doing as anyone other than him ordered.

"I suppose so. Please be seated."

You felt like a music box ballerina, a pretty little slave to the music on display. Only now, there was no music, and you had no idea what to do. He'd choreographed your every move based upon those songs, given you routines to study and perform with a few little _extra performance lessons_ on the side. Without the music ordering your movements, how would you dance?

Simple.

One foot rose, an arm moved in tandem, and you began to dance from within.

_Tempo._

_Rhythm._

_Tone._

You could keep them yourself, could use your own music... Even though there was your own style begging to come out, as long as you kept it sufficiently under wraps, he wouldn't know the difference from the other side of the recording.

Breathe now, sunshine. Defy and do as he told you not to.

* * *

The quiet buzz of a phone on vibrate caught your attention as you twirled, and you began to hear the shuffling of clothes. This was it. Now they were going to make the best of the time they had left, and destroy the pretty thing before them.

"welp, i think i've seen enough. ready to go, bro?"

Wait, what?

"AGREED. HERE I THOUGHT A PRIVATE SESSION WOULD REIGNITE YOUR OLD PASSION FOR DANCING, BUT NO, BROTHER, YOU SIT THERE AS LAZILY AS EVER."

It hadn't been four hours yet. He was going to be angry.

You moved a little bit faster, keeping your movements tightly within control. Increasing the intensity of your performance might keep them interested.

They couldn't leave yet.

"hey. relax kid. you did your best, but you don't hafta try anymore."

They didn't understand. If you stopped, if you let them leave this room, she would suffer the consequences for your failure.

"SA- UM, _'STEVE'_ , IS SHE SUPPOSED TO BE THAT PALE?"

There was a weird emphasis on the name dropped by the loud one, but you dismissed it in favor of gracefully hopping over in front of the staircase. Blocking their escape route, and gathering their attention at the same time. Please, just stay a little longer.

"UH-"

A loud crash from the upper level caught your attention, and you froze in place, your focus upon hearing what was going on.

_"-are under arrest! Keep your hands where we can see them!"_

...what?

No, this couldn't be real.

No.

It had to be a dream.

"welp, now you can _see_ why we're ready to leave. undyne's got him under control. and hey, you're free now! life goes on."

Right. You were still wearing the blindfold.

"prolly shouldn't do that, kiddo. we're not exactly the most photogenic of guys. well, except my bro. he's the coolest."

The door at the top of the basement stairs opened behind you, and you were still standing in place, only one hand raised to the edges of your blindfold. Did you dare lift your blindfold?

Was this some sort of test of _his_ , to see if you'd defy his orders after so long without seeing her?

...did you dare take that risk?

Slowly, your hand lowered, and you walked back over to the pillar you'd been shackled to in the beginning. There was no point in fighting back anymore, not when he kept her so far from sight. You didn't even know if she was still alive, but there was no good in taking the risk that she was still within his grasp. There was no point.

There was no point.

Closing your eyes beneath the blindfold, you sat down with your knees to your chest and your back to the pillar, and listened to the two brothers ascend the staircase unhindered. Low voices met your ears, the two speaking with the female 'police officer' you'd heard earlier... Just another dream.

Maybe if you closed your eyes and went to sleep, you'd wake up in reality again.

That sounded like a wise idea...


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins.

* * *

~~~Present Day~~~

* * *

You were free.

True, you'd been free of that tyrant bastard for almost a year, but it still felt as though you had to appreciate this. You could live your own life now, without fear of any missteps bringing down pain upon others, without attachments binding you to another's whims... You were free, and yet somehow, you were more alone that you'd ever been before.

Not to say that you'd go back to that place you were so long ago, no, not at all. You'd served your time in hell, and had finally recovered well enough to be released out into society as a free woman, your trauma therapy concluded with joy all around. But now, there wasn't anyone to guide you. There wasn't anyone to show you how to make good use of your life, and your little sister had been missing for so long that you couldn't devote yourself to her anymore...

Yet, what else was there? You could try to find her, of course, but the trail had gone cold around Mt. Ebbot, the place where the monsters had surfaced to rejoin society. Police had already questioned them about your Francesca, but the monsters stated that they'd never met a child by that name, so theories had ranged anywhere from wild animals to suicide to sex slavers.

You shuddered every time you thought of the fates she could have met, but you had to know. This was what you needed before you could finally leave that horrific past behind.

"-AND THEN UNDYNE GAVE ME THESE TICKETS! SHE HAD EXTRAS FROM HER DATE WITH ALPHYS, AND WANTED YOU TO CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY THIS WAY BECAUSE DANCING AT GRILLBY'S SEEMED A BIT UNSUITED FOR YOU. YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE!"

Standing at the corner of an intersection were two skeletons- one in a hoodie and sweatpants, the other in a crisp, white button-up shirt and black slacks- and it was the taller one doing the talking. You couldn't hear the short one's reply, and took a moment to appreciate the stark contrast between the two. They complimented each other's presence well, relaxed and unassuming versus loud and confident.

"SANS, YOU KNOW IT TAKES MORE THAN THAT TO DISSUADE THE GREAT PAPYRUS FROM CELEBRATING YOUR SPECIAL DAY! FRANKLY, I'M ALMOST INSULTED YOU'D SUGGEST SUCH A THING!"

Neither of them seemed to be paying much attention to their surroundings, something that seemed to be normal for them. The way that Sans looked at Papyrus was very appreciative, and you could just tell that the taller one meant the world to him. Perhaps he was an older sibling, too.

Sister...

The distant squealing of tires upon the ground distracted you for a moment, and when you looked in its direction, the sight of a car speeding down the road towards the intersection met your eyes. You were too far away to do anything for the people within its path- it was too close to outrun...

At the last second, the two skeletons leapt out of the way, and you released a breath you hadn't known you were holding.

That had been so weird. It was almost like you'd seen this happen before, somewhere, but there was the lingering feeling that something should have happened to you instead of them... oh well.

Turning to continue down the road, you went along your way, grateful that you hadn't witnessed a tragedy. Still, the voice of that taller skeleton... why was it familiar to you?

* * *

Leaving the monster club you'd decided to check out (totally not because you'd heard it mentioned earlier that day), you felt the smile on your face again, and laughed to yourself. Everyone was so nice, and the energy within that place was so vibrant and lively- the way monsters danced was so carefree and joyful. You'd definitely be returning here in the near future, if only to watch them express themselves in a way humanity was too afraid to.

Unfortunately, you had to go back to that hotel you were rooming at- you didn't want your mother to know you were in town until you'd already passed through- as the darkness of night had already descended upon this part of the world. Staying out much later would be asking for trouble, as the drunkards were kicked out of the bars and set loose upon the streets.

"Hey! Check out the freak-a-zoid here!"

...maybe you'd already stayed out too late.

Walking a little bit faster, you tried to locate the source of the jeering voice, keeping your footsteps as light and soft as possible. At least all those years of dancing for him had left you with _something_ useful.

"He looks a little lost, boys... why don't we help him out?"

It sickened you to think that monsters were still assaulted like this, when they brought such beauty and kindness to the world. They only wanted to live their lives in peace. Why did humans have to be such jerks?

"OH, THANK YOU! I AM SLIGHTLY UNCERTAIN AS TO MY SURROUNDINGS! DO YOU KNOW WHERE GRILLBY'S IS?"

Oh... it was that skeleton from earlier. As you peered into a nearby alley, you could see his confident silhouette outlined by the streetlight behind him. He seemed to be oblivious to the threat these drunkards were posing-

"HUMAN. THERE IS NO NEED TO DO A VIOLENCE! PLEASE, PUT THE KNIFE AWAY BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!"

Shit. You had to do something, now!

Abandoning your stealthy approach as the man darted forth, you sprinted into the darkness, throwing your arms out to shield the tall skeleton from being hit. Whether by fate or some ulterior design, you managed to get between the two just in time, taking the hit for yourself.

"Agh!"

Your arms instinctively pulled in towards your middle as you registered the presence of the knife in your body. It burned, burned with a pain you weren't used to after so long away from his grasp, and you couldn't help the tears welling up within your eyes.

"What the fuck, Richard!?"

The man released his hold on the knife, stumbling backwards in surprise as one of his friends yelled at him. With the blade planted firmly in your gut, your next breath came in a pained hiss, as the movement jostled it in place.

"Bitch just came outta nowhere! It's not my fault!"

The skeleton behind you laid a gentle hand upon your shoulder, and now that you were up close, you noticed that he was wearing white gloves. Another difference from earlier was that he had a lovely red scarf on, knotted a certain way that made it look almost like a tie. It was rather stylish, if you were being completely honest. He certainly knew how to put himself together.

As he opened his teeth, probably to ask if you were okay, a new voice echoed down the alleyway.

"heh. y'know, this isn't exactly the way i wanted to end my birthday, but i guess it can't be helped."

In a flash of blue light, the three assailants were flung against the nearest wall, and you let yourself collapse. Seems like someone else was here to save the day, too- it was the shorter skeleton. 

Small world.

The two must be really close, to be around each other so often. You kind of envied them, just a little- you wanted to have that sort of relationship with your sister, when you found her. Not if, when. You believed that you would see her again someday...

"Hey, wait a minute! Monsters can't use magic without dancing!"

The skeleton in the hoodie stepped forward, eyelights focused upon the three humans pinned to the wall. Looking at him closer, you noticed that he seemed to be swaying a little in place- maybe that was all the movement he needed to use his magic? You didn't know that much about monsters.

"you seem to be misinformed, buddy. sure, what you think of as dancing is important to monsters as a whole, but our magic isn't limited by such a definition. just a little movement is necessary. now to finish off this crash course in magic, let's go out with a bang, shall we?"

An arm swung to the side, and the three drunkards were flung into the opposite wall. This was repeated, and repeated, and repeated again, until all three of them were bleeding and unconscious.

"and that concludes our lesson. paps, mind calling for the police and maybe an ambulance-"

He froze when he saw you on the ground before his brother, blood seeping out from the stab wound and staining the filthy concrete black. For a moment, his eyelights flickered with uncertainty, and he approached carefully to kneel beside you.

"well, wish i could say it was _knife_ to meet you, but uh, you look like you're _cutting it close_ to passing out. you okay, kid?"

A giggle at the puns sent a wave of pain throughout your body, and you grit your teeth to keep yourself from groaning. It took a few moments to recover well enough to speak, and as you did, the taller skeleton chastised his brother for poor taste.

"SANS, NOW IS NO TIME FOR YOUR PUNS! SHE IS INJURED, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! HUMAN, DO YOU NEED A HOSPITAL!?"

The familiarity of their voices sunk in as you laid there, curled up around the injury. It took a few moments to respond to their inquiries.

"D-don't worry, I'm in _stab_ le condition... butyesIneedahospital-"

A cough ripped through your chest, and you couldn't fully suppress the whimper of pain that resulted from the action. As your sight and hearing began to fade, unconsciousness from the blood loss closing in, a startled laugh rang out and you felt bony arms lifting you up from beneath your knees and shoulders.

"ambulance....... too long. i'll bring her.......... shortcut. call tori............."

As your eyes slid closed, the last things you saw before passing out were a tranquil expanse of black nothingness and a rushing world of white and blue and grey. It was a nice way to die, you thought it to be, saving the life of one of your own saviors... but the doctors and nurses rushing to save your life seemed to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> *spicy finger guns to Cyanide_Surprise over there*
> 
> Might continue. If it does, it'll be random. If not, hey it's a pretty cool tribute already =D


End file.
